Pocket Dragons
Beobachtungen und Annotationen, etymologische und lexikalische Recherchen, Informationen zur Zeichentrickserie Pocket Dragons / Pocket Dragon Abenteuer. Annotationen zu den Episoden Episode 030B Zaubersuppe Originaltitel: To Hex or Not to Hex *Der englische Episodentitel erinnerte mich an eine meiner Lieblingsserien Hex (Forum). Es handelt sich offensichtlich um eine Anspielung auf die berühmte Zeile aus William Shakespeare's Tragödie Hamlet: To be or not to be. *Hex = a curse or malicious wish. First attested about 1830, from Pennsylvania German hexe (“to practice witchcraft”), from German hexen (compare Hexe (“witch”)). The noun appeared later, in the 1850s. Cognate to Dutch heks (“witch”), Dutch beheksen (“to bewitch”), Old English hægtesse (“witch, hag”). Related to hag. Synopsis: Die Pocket Dragons statten Sir Schwatzelott einen Besuch ab und entdecken dabei eine Truhe, die er von einer seiner Reisen mitgebracht hat. Dummerweise ist die Truhe verhext – und das ist ansteckend! Sir Schwatzelott fand die Truhe im Spinnwebwald. Ein Fluch liegt auf ihr, der offenbar mit dem Öffnen nach außen tritt. *Der Spinnwebwald erinnerte mich an Akira Kurosawa's Das Schloß im Spinnwebwald: Das Schloss im Spinnwebwald (jap. 蜘蛛巣城 Kumonosu-jō, wörtlich: „Burg Spinnennetz“) ist ein Film von Akira Kurosawa aus dem Jahre 1957. Der Stoff ist dem Theaterstück Macbeth von William Shakespeare entnommen und ins historische Japan übertragen worden. Der Film wird dem japanischen Jidaigeki-Genre zugeordnet. *Die verfluchte Truhe erinnerte mich an die Büchse der Pandora: Die Büchse der Pandora enthielt, wie die griechische Mythologie überliefert, alle der Menschheit bis dahin unbekannten Übel wie Arbeit, Krankheit und Tod. Sie entwichen in die Welt, als Pandora die Büchse öffnete. Charaktere & Synchronstimmen Interessant ist, daß viele der Stimmen nach SprecherInnen aus Dragon Ball (Z) klingen. Beide Serien wurden vom gleichen Synchronstudio bearbeitet: Splendid Synchron GmbH, Köln. Düse = Robin KahnmeyerVegettoLovesDBZ *Er klingt wie Son-Gohan in Dragon Ball Z Einstein = Andreas MeeseHörprobe: Pocket Dragons Adventures, Rolle: Einstein. (Trickstimme) *Er klingt wie Yamchu in Dragon Ball Filbert = Fabian KörnerReferenzen *Er klingt wie Teufel in Dragon Ball, cf. Uranai Baba's 4. Krieger Knuddel = Krümel = Karyn von Ostholt? *Sie klingt ein bißchen wie Uranai Baba in Dragon Ball, cf. Uranai Baba's 4. Krieger Trixi = Claudia Urbschat-Mingues? *Sie klingt wie Bulma in Dragon Ball Z Zauberer = Heinz OstermannSynchrokartei *Er klingt wie Muten Roshi (Der Herr der Schildkröten) in Dragon Ball Prinzessin Betty = Sir Schwatzelot = *Sein Name ist offensichtlich eine Anspielung auf Sir Lancelot, eine Sagenfigur der mittelalterlichen Artusromane. Gnorbert = Peter NottmeierSynchrokartei *Er klingt wie Shen in Dragon Ball, cf. Yamchu vs Gott Sir Richard = Drache Dracula = Zauberer Shmahz = Opening Theme Dank an VegettoLovesDBZ Pocket Dragons, Pocket Dragons, Pocket Dragons sind klein aber oho. Was sie so erleben, das macht uns alle froh. Denn hinter jeder Ecke gibt es Abenteuer zuhauf, die Pocket Dragons sind immer gut drauf. Mit Knuddel freut sich Krümel, Filbert hält sich für den Chef, Einstein löst Probleme, drachenflink aus dem Effekt. (oder Effeff?) Trixi ist 'ne Superschlaue, ihr fällt immer etwas ein, Düse fliegt fast wie ein Adler, nur beim Landen bricht er ein. Pocket Dragons sind klein aber oho. Was sie so erleben, das macht uns alle froh. Denn hinter jeder Ecke gibt es Abenteuer zuhauf, die Pocket Dragons sind immer gut drauf Auch wenn sie sich mal fürchten, das hält sie nicht auf, gemeinsam sind sie stärker, das ist des Lebens Lauf. Was immer auch geschieht, am Ende heißt es Drachenglück, die Kleinen die sind klasse, jeder macht sein Meisterstück. Pocket Dragons sind klein aber oho. Was sie so erleben, das macht uns alle froh). Jede Menge Abenteuer, ja das ist ganz klar, die Pocket Dragons sind da. (Pocket Dragons, Pocket Dragons, Pocket Dragons References